Love that Story
Episode Plot Pee-wee tries to explain the law of gravity. Miss Yvonne comes over and gives Pee-wee book ends. They then play library, where Pee-wee goes on a power trip and silences everyone and everything around him, even Conky moving around and Globey eating potato chips. Ironically, in repeatedly ordering for everyone to keep quiet (with shushes and such), he makes a lot of noisy disturbance himself. Even the Secret Word screaming cannot escape Pee-wee's iron-handed tyranny, as he screams for silence from everyone in the Playhouse when the Secret Word is said by Miss Yvonne. He then orders her to alphabetize a large book stack for, according to the game, failing to return a book to him and paying him for it (resulting in late charges totaling $2,352.18). Later, Ricardo comes over from ballet class and does The Nutcracker, with him hurtling Pee-wee off-camera with a ballet move, injuring him. Miss Yvonne also does the hula. Everyone tells their favorite stories. Ricardo makes Miss Yvonne a diary and Miss Yvonne makes Ricardo a log book. Quotes * Miss Yvonne: I don't have that kind of money! What am I going to do? I'm at my wit's end! :(Everyone screams as "end" flashes on the screen. Herman becomes really, really irritated.) * Pee-wee: (angrily) SILENCE!! :(The Playhouse denizens fall quiet. Herman turns to Miss Yvonne and addresses her viciously.). * Pee-wee: (angrily) I guess you'll have to pay your bill off by working at the library! You can begin by alphabetizing that stack of books right over there! :(Yvonne is taken aback when she sees a huge stack of books that she now has been commanded to alphabetize. Herman laughs megalomanically.) *'Playhouse denizens': Shhhhhhhhhhh! :(Herman glares at the camera in anger as the music "laughs" at him.) Trivia *Miss Yvonne and Ricardo visit in this episode. *First appearance of Chandelier. *First episode that The King of Cartoons doesn't appear in. *This is the second time that Herman demands for everyone in the playhouse to keep quiet out of anger and irritation. The first time is in Pee Wee Catches a Cold, where he gets very sick and yells for everyone to stop screaming and to show consideration so he can get better from his illness. Here, his demands for silence are because they're playing library, and because the screaming was naturally irritating him at the time. Both his demands surprisingly do not include the viewers at home. Another time is in the Season 4 episode Heat Wave, where he also demands silence from the Playhouse denizens whilst playing the role of a courtroom judge. The irony is that most of the time, Pee-wee allows loud screaming. Another time is in the episode The Gang's All Here, where this time he uses a silver whistle to silence the Playhouse Gang's noisemaking before haranguing them on their misbehavior. *When Miss Yvonne wishes for a hula costume, Jambi says "Swish, did somebody say swish?", a parody of his catchphrase. *El Hombre was shown in this episode. Notes *Secret word: end *Connect-the-dots (magic beans): beanstalk *Snack: Storybook snacks *Game: Public library *Wish: Miss Yvonne wishes for a grass skirt. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes